


Плащ

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AI, Artificial Intelligence, Cute, Krennic's cape, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, Very sensitive artificial intelligence, Weird, ИИ, Искусственный интеллект, Искусственный интеллект вшит в плащ и я не вижу в этом ничего странного, Очень ранимый искусственный интеллект, Плащ Кренника - Freeform, Плащ умеет мяукать, и любить
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Плащ директора обладает очень влюбчивым и ранимым ИИ.





	Плащ

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Death Star 2017. 
> 
> Рождено из общего накура касательно трофейного копья Таркина.   
> Плащ обрел разум, слишком долго находясь возле кайберов. 
> 
> Также выложено здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6054460

Орсон вышел из ванной комнаты, вытирая шею полотенцем, и тут же заметил, что плащ с постели пропал.

— Опять, — застонал Орсон и тоскливо оглядел входные двери своих апартаментов. Для него так и осталось загадкой то, как именно плащ сбегал отсюда. Двери всегда были закрыты наглухо. Возможно, подлец сбегал каким-то образом через вентиляционные шахты или через шахты для обслуживающих дроидов.

Плащ сбегал при первой же возможности. Только Орсон упускал его из поля зрения, как тут же умный предмет гардероба пропадал и неизменно находился в личной каюте губернатора, обвивая рухнувшее с постамента копье.

И это очень портило жизнь и директору, и губернатору.

Орсон старался ловить плащ сразу же, как только замечал его пропажу, но в этот раз решил дождаться начала утренней смены. Идти к Таркину в каюту Орсону мало хотелось, к тому же под вечер. Мало ли кто что подумает, к тому же Таркин наверняка не будет рад его визиту…

Орсон только успел надеть домашние штаны и майку, как дверь разъехалась, и на пороге показался Таркин.

У него, видимо, не было никаких проблем с тем, чтобы вот так к ночи заявиться к директору.

Да еще и в таком виде: в одной руке губернатор крепко сжимал свое трофейное копье, замотанное в белый знакомый Орсону плащ. О копье Орсон знал крайне мало. Ему было известно, что по какой-то причине оно было разумно и, возможно, именно этот факт стал причиной такого нездорового взаимного интереса двух предметов. Возможно, в этом копье плащ видел свою отраду: больше на станции ничего или, точнее, никого похожего попросту не имелось. А развитому ИИ, заключенному в теле почти обыкновенного плаща, хотелось компании. Орсону было даже немного его жаль, но вот за эту картину: хмурого губернатора с вцепившимся в копье плащом — он благодарности к строптивому предмету гардероба не испытывал. К тому же Орсон был в совершенно неподобающем для визита Таркина виде. Хорошо хоть, одежду догадался заранее натянуть.

— Добрый вечер, — сумел сказать Орсон. Взглядом губернатора можно было убивать. Впрочем, как и всегда.

— Не добрый, — отозвался Таркин отрывисто, проходя в каюту. Дверь за ним быстро автоматически закрылась. — Лучше скажите, что мне с этим делать?

Орсон тоскливо посмотрел на свой плащ, который вцепился в копье еще крепче, и ткань даже жалобно затрещала, будто давя на жалость.

— Пусти, — сказал Орсон твердо, попытавшись схватиться за краешек плаща, но он быстро подобрался и так крепко вжался в копье, что складок и стыков почти не было видно.

— Ваш плащ удивительно на Вас похож, — проговорил ни капли не впечатленный такой самоотверженной любовью плаща к копью Таркин. — Такой же безрассудно настырный.

Орсон недовольно на него посмотрел.

Плащ, видимо, поняв, что говорят о нем, пошевелился и попытался затянуться еще крепче.

— Пусти, — повторил Орсон жестче и сумел вцепиться в краешек жесткой ткани. Плащ громко, будто в рыданиях, затрещал. Будь у копья возможность, оно бы наверняка затрещало тоже.

Плащ удалось отодрать через несколько минут. Ткань с огромной неохотой и страданиями из последних сил цеплялась за древко копья, трещала, казалось, еще немного — и заискриться. Таркин отступил на шаг назад, Орсон тоже отошел, прижимая плащ к своей груди, и ткань безвольной тряпкой уныло повисла в его руках.

— Следите за своими вещами лучше, — отчеканил Таркин резко и грубовато, развернулся и ушел.

Плащ от его резкого тона вздрогнул в руках Орсона и сиротливо сжался, ухватившись крепче за руки хозяина. Орсон потерянно погладил его, крепче прижимая к себе, думая, стоит ли убеждать бедный ИИ в том, что трофейное копье губернатора ему не пара.

— Не везет тебе с партнерами, — мрачно проговорил Орсон, присев на постель. Плащ в его руках всколыхнулся и опал, имитируя тяжелый вздох. — Не расстраивайся так.

Орсон, размышляя о том, когда его жизнь повернула не туда, и он начал относиться к ИИ своего плаща как к живому и очень родному человеку, натянул плащ на свои плечи, и тот тут же схватился за него крепко, будто заключая в объятия. Орсон склонил голову, чтобы щекой затронуть краешек воротника. Плащ тут же начал ластиться и издавать звуки, похожие на мурчание. Спасибо Эрсо и его кайберам за это.

— Нет чтобы любить меня спокойно, я бы тебя никогда не обидел, а ты… — Орсон тяжко вздохнул и завернулся в плащ, укладываясь в постель. Тот слегка завибрировал, выражая этим свои эмоции: сожаление, горечь и привязанность — а потом потеплел. А ведь изначально только эта функция и задумывалась: плащ с обогревом, который реагировал на определенные температуры. — С тобой никакое одеяло не нужно, — сказал Орсон сонно. — Давай спать, многовато потрясений за сегодня. Не бегай пока больше к копью. Во-первых, оно тебя не достойно, а во-вторых, ты слишком много тратишь на него нервов, — Орсон не был уверен, корректно ли называть то, что имеется у ИИ нервами, но заморачиваться по этому поводу не стал.

Плащ, так уютно обнявший его, приподнялся и опустился, будто вздыхая, а потом издал длинное, тоскливое, но согласное «мяу».


End file.
